diamond_digger_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Level 172
|type = Toys |toys = 9 |total = 9 |score = 100 points |difficulty = Intense |depths = 2 |boards = 2 |prev = 171 |prevtype = Target score |nexttype = Fireflies |next = 173 }} Level 172 is the second level in Harlequin Dreams and the 43rd toy level in Diamond Digger Saga. To pass this level, you must collect 9 toys and reach 100 points in 20 moves or fewer. Difficulty *This level is intense. Both boards require a lot of luck in the setup, and you may not miss a single toy. *You can only make the first board if you have lucky matches on both sides at the bottom that bring together three blue and three green gem stones. In all other cases, when only one or two color bursts fall out of the pink gem stones, they will block any matches at the porous blocks and there will be no chance at all to make it; you might bring water to the exit but never collect all the toys - and you may not miss a single one! You might try to charge the Magic Orb, but that will need so many moves, that you cannot make the second board anymore. *And even if you have these matches, then the remaining blue and green color bursts will often fall so badly that you cannot get the red and yellow color bursts out of the pink blocks, so again you need to waste so many moves to charge the Magic Orb, and often you just get water to the exit again before you get the fourth toy. *The second level isn't much better. Again, it needs a lot of luck to be able to bring together the green and the blue gem stones for a color burst. In almost every case, the gem stones will fall so badly, that you only have a color pair down there and no way to bring a third gem of the same color down there at all. *Together with the first board, the possibility to pass the level becomes almost zero. Stars Strategy *'First board:' You probably will not be able to use all given Color Bursts - but you have to. You need to use blue and green first. But don't use any of them before also the other is available. One more will usually be available, for the other you might need the Magic Orb - but then you don't have it for the second board, and fail that.. *'Second board:' Your goal here is bringing green and blue Color Bursts in the corners to the very bottom, so that you can match them and pass the level. Most likely this will be possible on one side only. Make regular combos at the bottom to bring one down, and use the Color burst from Magic Orb for the other - if you still should have moves to charge it again. Trivia *This level has 2 depths and 2 boards. Walkthrough Category:Toy levels Category:Harlequin Dreams levels Category:Levels with 21-30 moves Category:2-depth levels Category:2-board levels Category:Levels with mud blocks Category:Levels with purple blocks Category:Levels with steel Category:Intense levels Category:Levels that are intense to get 3 stars Category:Levels that are very hard to get 2 stars